happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:ThatOneNeighbor/Attention All New Or Unblocked Users
Hello! I will be your personal guide to the wiki! I made this to help guide every user, as I feel we all have potential, even if you do bad things some/all the time... Vandalism Vandalism is basically editing or deleting a page without authorization from the creator or for a legitimate reason relative to the website or event. If you feel the need to edit a page, ask the person who created it. If you don't know who made the page, go to it's history. Be sure not to undo anything. If you do by accident, (I know mouse's or screens can be sensitive) just click "Undo" on the action you did. The wiki will tell you if another person undid it for you. Vandalism is a punishable offence and disturbs the peace on a wiki. Even if you post nice things about them, it is still bad f you don't have authorization from the publisher, if it is untrue or isn't relative to the page, if you mess up a page, or if you downright destroy the materials already there. If you wanna know if an edit can be made, ask me or an admin. It is mostly advised if the creator of the page also knows. Thievery Stealing art or any other copyrighted resource is not advised at all unless it is a base or you get written, proveable permission from the original creator. This includes tracing, recoloring, adding it to your own or another page, or not crediting the original source. If you need too use something, ask the publisher or use it as a reference. This doesn't mean downright copying, but you can be inspired by it. You can'to say you aren't good at something if you don't even try! Cyber Bulling Cyber bullying is bullying done over the web. It can effect the person mentally and really make you look unworthy of being here. If you feel like someone is being lazy, foolish, or stubborn, keep it to yourself or break it to them in a reasonable way. No, you can't say something rude even if it is 100%, without a single doubt in the world true. You have to tell them in a way like; "Hi! I see you wrote your first episode. Good job on getting your ideas out there, but I really feel like the pacing was odd and everyone was out of character. You also don't seem to want to kill this character off very soon because of the way you treated them in this debut. Not saying your idea was completely "Out There", but here's some advice. If you want to lengthen the plot, think about the outcomes of the episode before starting. If you really want to be the first person with the idea, write a brief description down first and/or add the category "Under Construction". You may also want to follow a better model to portray this character right. We also don't want any OP characters or carbon copy characters. We really think you can do good here!". There are plenty more ways to cyber bully, but this was one of the most recent and there are WAY to many examples. Abusing Rights Congratulations! You have wowed the wiki and now they agree you should get some sort of right! But wait, someone dissed you and you don't like that. You decide to block them. NO. STOP. JU- JUST... STAHP IT RIGHT NOW. If you take things like that personal, people will question your adminship or position..You also can't do things if they help YOU feel better but doesn't help the wiki you stand for. It will make it hard for people to stand up for you and may get people to want to revoke your rights. You also can't talk down at people just because you're "Higher Up". They may be one of you one day, plus people can vote to get your position revoked and blocked. Plagerism Plagerism is copying copyrighted material, A.K.A stealing. If you copy someone elses stuff, you can get a strike or even arrested if it goes on in real life. If you feel the need to use a character as a model, edit them to the point of them being unique or only reminding people of them because of _________, not because you copied their Bio. Spamming Spamming is repeatedly posting on a page or pages with nonsense, chain mail, unwanted stuff, ect. If you want to talk to someone, do it in chat or keep the page clean. Being Underaged Well, you've found a wiki you really wanna be a part of. But look! You're a bit too young. Well, your birthday is in a month, so it's cool... right? No, not really. It's not that we think you'll be immature, we just wanna keep you safe. You have to be 13 and up to be here. You will be old enough to make decisions on the internet. We are being a bit nice as Mondo suggests you be 14, but a teenager is a teenager, right? Oh, and make it clear how old you are on your profile. Including your birth date may help with the specifics, plus you may get some birthday wishes! Category:Blog posts